


Moments

by AprilLilypegasi



Series: Sanders Sides Oneshots [7]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Can Be Read As Romantic, Fluff, Gen, Platonic LAMP - Freeform, They're a Family, they all love each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:08:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23948908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AprilLilypegasi/pseuds/AprilLilypegasi
Summary: It’s moments like these that make it all worth it. Even despite the occasional disagreement, these moments where they can simply enjoy each other’s company are worth the world to them.Each one notices at a different time.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil/Creativity | Roman/Logic | Logan/Morality | Patton
Series: Sanders Sides Oneshots [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1665973
Comments: 4
Kudos: 70





	Moments

**Author's Note:**

> Here's another of my old things! This can definitely be romantic or platonic depending on how you see it! Hope you enjoy!
> 
> ~Originally posted June 9th, 2018 on Tumblr~

It’s moments like these that make it all worth it. Even despite the occasional disagreement, these moments where they can simply enjoy each other’s company are worth the world to them.

Each one notices at a different time.

Logan notices as he’s watching Virgil think of his next move in their game of chess. The comforting silence of the room completely sinks in, relieving tension he hadn’t even known was there.

A quick glance at Roman reveals the creative side happily sketching in a notepad, his eyes sparkling with the light of new ideas. A similar glance at Patton shows him carefully pulling needle and thread through the fabric, making a design that will undoubtedly end up on their wall somewhere.

The soft clink of wood on the chessboard brings his attention back to the game and Logan quickly analyzes the move that had been made. He glances up at Virgil while considering his next move and his lips curl up at the contented glow of the other’s eyes.

As Logan makes his next move, he decides that he wouldn’t change any of this for anything in the world.

~~~~~~~~~

Patton notices when he’s watching Roman and Virgil playfully fighting over who gets to use the black icing next. Both of them need it and have decided that whoever can come up with the most creative insult gets it while the other has to wait.

Letting them settle this for themselves, Patton looks over at Logan, who is decorating his share of the cookies with a meticulous eye. Patton has to refrain from giggling when he sees the tip of Logan’s tongue poke out from between his lips in a show of concentration.

When he looks back over at Roman and Virgil, they are no longer fighting. Virgil has a triumphant grin on his face as he wields the piping bag with the black icing while Roman is pouting. Even though he looks upset at his loss, his eyes clearly show how much he enjoyed their little insult battle.

Patton grins to himself as he goes back to working on his cookies. In this moment, he is filled with happiness at seeing everyone getting along. Nothing else could be better.

~~~~~~~~

Roman notices on one of their many movie nights. The atmosphere is calming in a way that never happens when they do anything else and none of them can stop smiling. Roman adores these nights chiefly for this reason. Even if they never watched another Disney movie again, he would still enjoy every bit of movie night.

Tearing his eyes away from the movie, he looks over at Logan and Patton. Patton’s eyes are wide as he watches the movie and he’s cheerfully snacking on popcorn, nodding occasionally to show that he’s listening to what Logan is saying. Logan is quietly mentioning inconsistencies and irrationalities in the movies, quiet enough that he’s not bothering those that don’t want to listen.

Roman then looks at Virgil and finds him with a soft smile on his face, enjoying the movie despite how much he’s seen it. Whenever a song occurs, Virgil faintly hums along, his eyes fondly glancing at Roman as he sings along.

His heart light and full of love for his companions, Roman goes back to watching the movie, slyly wrapping an arm around Virgil, who snorts but snuggles closer. Roman quickly decides that he would do anything to protect his family just so that another of these movie nights will happen in the future.

~~~~~~~~

Virgil notices it gradually not at any one moment. Each time one of the sides does something specifically for him or to help him in some way reveals it to him.

When Roman creates something specifically to make him, Virgil, smile, it means the world. To see Roman offer up a creation that he put so much work and effort into and it’s all for him, to see the nervous excitement in his eyes as he gives it to him, it’s priceless and Virgil wouldn’t change it for anything.

When Logan looks up facts for hours on end just to assuage Virgil’s worries, no matter how unfounded they may be, Virgil gains a newfound respect for him. When he thinks that his respect for the logical side can’t go any higher, it finds a way to surprise him. Also, the way that Logan’s eyes light up when he gets to teach him something new, it’s what keeps him coming back time and time again. Logan’s excitement to share his knowledge is worth more than the stars.

When Patton invites him and just him to bake together, the whole experience is filled with puns and soft smiles. In the end, they have one of Virgil’s favorite desserts, because, of course, Patton would want to make sure that it’s something that Virgil would enjoy the best. Something about those relaxed days spent baking allows Virgil to forget his worries, even if only for a few hours.

~~~~~~~~

Each side notices at a different time and in a different way.

What they notice is how much they truly care for the family that they’ve created together. They find a sense of belonging in their relations with each other. They find an urge to protect each other’s happiness and to allow the others to protect them.

But most of all, they find love.

And they wouldn’t change that for the world.


End file.
